This invention relates to enclosures for vehicles, including golf carts. Numerous enclosures for generally open-sided golf carts are known. None are known, however, to enclose both sides of a golf cart with an enclosure that is anchored between under-seat flaps.
The known related prior art includes the following:
NumberInventorIssue/Disclosure DateU.S. Pat. No. 4,332,415WilliamsJune 1982U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,694GerberSeptember 1988U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,275RidgeJune 1993U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,656CarrollNovember 1993U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,690ShowalterDecember 1996U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,317NationAugust 1998U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,609Mills et al.July 1999U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,447NationMarch 2001